A Crazy Night Life
by lady-of-red
Summary: This story is about A young woman named alyric, who had turned into a vampire by her internet lover. After Hellsing hunts them down, with her lover dead and nothing left to lose, she is offered a choice, Join hellsing, or die.
1. The vampire of the california sun

A Crazy Night Life

Chapter One: The Vampire of the California sun. 

I was eighteen at the time when I found that vampires were real. I was an American citizen at the time, living with my family… I lived a somewhat happy life, despite my dissatisfactions… I was in love and happy, never dissatisfied with him, despite some of his oddities, that I sort of played a long with, such as his neck fetish… But you know… You should never trust anyone you meet on the internet, you never know who they are… or what they are…

It was a busy day on the California beach, and it was my first trip I had ever taken alone. I had gone to meet David, my internet friend, who, I was madly in love with from the time I was fifteen. As you can tell, I was a bit nervous. What if my hair wasn't in the right part? What if my skirt was too short and he thought I was a slut? 

No, David would never think that of me. He was my best friend, the one who understood me the most, that knew of what I loved the most to what I just couldn't stand. You learn a lot from just talking to a person, just being their friend. Hell, we had done it for three years! And so we were to meet there, in California, alone, without the protection of my family.

It was the biggest and last mistake of my life. 

"Hey, are you Alyric?" Asked a very pale, handsome David, the same David that was in the pictures, but I jus thought the flash made him look so pale in the pictures… I suppose not.

"Um, yeah," I giggled sticking out my arm for a hand shake. " I take it you must be David the dork." He smiled at the title I had given him when I was younger, then smiled and took my hand. Now instead of shaking my hand he pulled me into a hug. He was cold, despite the sun. Must have been the air conditioner from his car, or not…

"I've waited for three years to hug you, and you were only going to give me a handshake?" He laughed, but when I didn't, he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm just a bit nervous, to tell you the truth I'm a bit scared too, David." I said in all seriousness. "For all I know, you could be a serial killer, and it really hurts me to say that, but, it could all be an act…" He sighed, and frowned at me with sad blue eyes.

"Alyric, you know me, we've talked for three years, I love you like a best friend. Look, maybe three years wasn't enough time, I'll drive you back home tomorrow…" He said with a tone of disappointment in his voice. He slowly turned away with slumped shoulders and curtly walked to his 1957 convertible. 

"David.. Wait… I'm sure that I'll get over it, I'm just nervous you know, I'm already here, so why not enjoy ourselves?" I asked with a sincere smile on my face. He turned back around, looking at in my eyes.

"Ok…." He said.

Now let me tell you, the houses in Malibu are gorgeous, whether they be small or large. His, was wonderful. It was four stories tall, with 4 and ½ bathrooms, and six bedrooms, a library, a study, and a fire place with a large, comfortable sofa. Wonderful.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I thought," I told David. He chuckled and winked at me flirtatiously.

"So, you want to see my room?" He asked. I had wanted this for two years, to be with him in his bed, as a lover. I was madly in love with him after all. So I simply smiled, and said:

"Sure." He took my left hand and pulled me close to his body, then wrapped his left arm around my waist and put his thumb on my thyroid cartilage with his fingers on the back of my neck.

"Oooh, David likes Adam's apples," I teased, he laughed, then turned my head away from him and lifted it up so that my neck was fully revealed.

"I like that beautiful throat of yours, Miss Alyric." He whispered. Of course I shook, but I didn't know if it was with fear or with lust. I think now, that it was neither, but pure instinct that something was very wrong. But like an idiot, I dismissed it.

"David I-" I stuttered but instead he took me to his room, and he did something I thought was very odd…

"Ouch, David, why'd you bite me, I didn't think you were into that whole vampire thing, gosh…" I said, in fact the pain had completely killed the mood. So I went to push him away, but, he only smiled at me, and pulled pulled me closer. Then I got really scared, but I decided it wasn't time to fight yet, I was still hoping that he was the guy I thought he was… but then, he bit me, and I felt his teeth penetrate my skin, and then, I knew it was over.

I didn't even know he was a vampire yet, I just thought he was just some freaky cannibalistic serial killer. Yet, I couldn't find it in me to scream… and so that night, my life ended. However, I didn't expect to wake up the next night.


	2. The After Death

**I'm back ladies and gentlemwn, I would love it if I got more reveiwers. I only Got one review on the first chapter and thankyou for that. Well any way I worked really hard on this one, so tell me what you think, R&R!!

* * *

******

A Crazy Night Life

**Chapter Two: The After Death**

I woke up, the next night, feeling hungry, and incredibly weak. As I tried to lift myself up, I found that I hadn't the strength within my arms. However, I kept trying, trying to remember the events of the previous night. All I remembered was the fact that David, my best friend, had made an offer to join him in his bed.

Being madly in love with him didn't help the fact that I figured I should be dead… I suppose you can fear someone just as much as you love someone, because when he walked into the room I found the strength of a thousand men and leapt off the bed so fast it collapsed in the middle… That's how I found out things really were unnatural…

I tried to get to the window so I could jump out of it in hopes of survival, sure that he would kill me this time, but with God Speed he was in front of me as if he had been all along.

"What do you want from me?!" I half screamed, I had never been so full of fear and adrenaline in my life, and I suppose I never would again because well… I was dead.

"Alyric, calm down," He said gently trying to put his arms around me, but I shoved them away and got away from him.

"David! If that's even your real name that is, What in the Bloody god forsaken Hell was last night about if I should calm down!" He sighed and tilted his head at me, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked dully. "I'm a vampire. You're a vampire now, I turned you last night."

"Oh no, no, no… this is not going to fly with me, ok, if I am going to die, please don't be some psychotic bastard! Look If you're going to kill me, just do it now, ok?!" I said full of both fear and anger. He took a step towards me and I closed my eyes and began to hold my breath… Nothing happened but yet… I continued to hold my breathe… I opened my eyes, still holding my breath…

"Oh…" I said… "I apparently don't need to breathe anymore… Hm…" I said looking down at my bare feet, earlier I had been wearing shoes… and jeans… and a shirt.. Now I was in some spaghetti strapped dress, cobalt blue. As I started to examine myself and I went to look in the full size mirror that he had in the bedroom, I found that my Hazel eyes were now grayish blue. My body was still the same, same full, yet not-too-much breasts, same Baby-holding hips and same, well, for lack of a better word, killer legs. I smiled at my reflection, and I found I had, uhg, fangs…

"Do you see now?" Asked David with admiring eyes. I turned around and looked at him, still slightly frightened, and asked:

"What about my family?" David got this sad look on his face, and sat on broken bed. He then patted the spot next to him signaling that I should sit next to him. So I did as he wanted me too. Hey, I was Dead, I couldn't die again right?

"Alyric… My dear friend, I am a selfish man, you will never see your family again, you will never grow old, and you will never die as long as there isn't any interference…" He sighed. "Sweetie, I met you, because I wanted a companion. It's been ten years alone since I have been turned, I am very young myself… I wanted a friend and a lover out of you, and the past three years have been amazing, I would love to grow old with you. Though we shall never grow old." He laughed at the last part.

That had to be the single most sweetest thing I had ever heard from a dead guy. Well I didn't have any choice anyway, now did I?

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then," I said with a little sadness, fully realizing what this meant, but hey, at eighteen years old, who doesn't think their invincible, and the fact was that I truly was, or so I thought.

Eventually David and I did a very human thing and tied the knot, because I had always wanted to marry, and it didn't look like I'd love anyone else ever again. It took a lot of pleading and crying for David to agree to marrying me. To him, we were just friends and lovers, nothing more. But, near the dawn of our wedding night, he said something that surprised me.

"Alyric, I love you." He said.

"I know, but I have to remember it's just like a friend. I understand, you don't have to explain, it only hurts when you do, I don't get confused blah, blah, blah…" I said rolling over in our coffin bed to face the wall so that he wouldn't see the hurt expression on my face, though I'm sure he could sense it.

"No, Alyric, I love you." he said. "More than a friend…" he whispered, wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer.

You know, that was the happiest night of my existence. But three years passed and we were happy, feeding only on villains and low lives, but on our next honeymoon, we went to London. That, my friends, was the biggest we ever made in our existence.

"David, It's beautiful!" I whispered as we walked on the cobble stone streets. I was looking up at that bloody clock, oh what's it's name….. Big Ben… But then… upon that clock I saw a figure clad in crimson. I sensed danger immediately. David sensed it as well…

"Alyric, run…" he said giving me a bit of a push. "I'll take care of him…" And the worst part, the part I regret the most out of my entire existence was believing him, I felt like nothing could harm him, we were invincible after all, weren't we?

I did as I was told and I ran into a dark alley way. I watched as David climbed the tower at break neck speed. But as he went to reason with the other vampire, he pulled out a gun.

"That won't hurt him…" I whispered to myself, but it all seemed like slow motion, the cocking of the gun…. The pulling of the trigger, and most of all, that spiraling bullet going straight into the heart of my one and only love. I watched in horror as the bloody tears ran down from my eyes and the scream erupting from my throat as that bullet glowed and made him explode into ash!

I lunged up the tower to attack the killer of my beloved husband, and I actually got the gun away from him.

"You bastard!" I screamed "We've done nothing to you! You bastard! Eat metal you bitch!" I Cried, and I fired five rounds into his head. I waited, he just stood there, glowing bullets imbedded into his face. Soon he started laughing hysterically…

"You! You pathetic little bug! You're a real one aren't you?" He laughed out.

"A real what?" I asked shakily, still pointing the gun at his face.

"A real vampire of course! Pitiful simpleton…" He said with a huge Cheshire grin upon his face.

"Well… Yes… Aren't you?" I asked, gun still in place.

"I am the No Life King! You may call me Alucard." He said with a dramatic sweep of his hand and bow, with his grin, also, still in place.

* * *

**Ok, now I need some plot advice, feel free to give it, I'm trying to make this story to everyone's liking, just not my own, lol. R&R!!**


End file.
